


Emotion

by Sk178



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, M/M, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk178/pseuds/Sk178
Summary: 在随缘居和LOF同步更新





	1. Chapter 1

盖文曾经是一名年轻气盛的警察，尽管态度不算特别好，但他的能力和破案率却是警局里数一数二的好，几乎仅次于福瑞队长和汉克副队长。

不过某一次的案子从此改变了他，那时候仿生人刚刚兴起，昂贵的价格让仿生人成了有钱人专属的用品，而恰好盖文接到命令去调查某位有着特殊癖好的富商，在调查过程中，独自一人的他被屋里的仿生人打晕并带到地下室。

醒来后发现自己被囚禁了，富商表示自己关注并喜欢了他很久，希望他能成为他的所有物，盖文奋力反抗，但力气比不上仿生人，还被接到命令的仿生人强上，供富商欣赏。

【挣扎的时候还被惩罚性地在鼻子上留下伤口，富商用舌头舔舐着从伤口留下的血，这首疤痕让盖文有段时间不敢照镜子】

经过一星期地狱般的生活后，富商的行蹤被发现，盖文终于被救出，他的搭档克里斯花了一些时间才把恐惧的盖文安抚下来，并把他带回家。

经过这件事，盖文确诊患上PTSD，用了三个月的时间才恢复过来，从此变得十分痛恨仿生人，性格也因为仿生人的普及而变得越来越混蛋。

仿生人革命成功后，盖文看着汉克跟康纳相处融洽，心里也明白仿生人其实并没有错【毕竟当初虐待他的那个仿生人不曾觉醒】但嘴上还是不饶人。

警局里的资深人员都知道盖文的经历，因此也放任他，克里斯亦抱着只要盖文不过分就不管的态度，静静地宠着他【防止刺激到盖文的病】

但高效的气人安卓RK900的出现，把盖文气得病发了…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在随缘居和LOF同步更新

★斜体是过去，正体是现在★

_「嗯…放开…混蛋…噫—！」漆黑一片的地下室里传来男人沙哑的咒骂声，平常充满气势的声音在呻吟和喘息的渲染下，变得毫无杀伤力，同时亦令藏在阴影中的男人更为兴奋。_   
_连月光都无法照耀的房间充斥着令人窒息的黑暗和情欲的气息，唯有仿生人冰冷的光圈和异色的光学组件在黑暗中散发着淡淡的光芒，随着机体的移动而在空中留下颤抖的尾巴。_

_木讷的仿生人们遵从主人的命令，把棕发的入侵者牢牢压在床上，比人类还要粗大的性爱组件不知疲倦地侵犯着人类的私处，那个从未被异物进入过的地方在他们的扩张下，渐渐变得湿润松软。_

_棕发男人从一开始的愤怒，逐渐因为长时间的性爱而失去挣扎的力气，即使他作为一名训练有素的警员，也无法承受如此剧烈的运动量，他无力地趴在被泪水和唾液染湿的枕头上，使用过度的喉咙发出断断续续的咒骂声。_

_时间在黑暗中仿佛被无限延长，盖文不知道这场折磨进行了多久，体内的前列腺无时无刻都被刺激着，一遍又一遍的高潮让他的身体失去力气，只剩下嘴巴依然顽强地辱骂着身上的机器和它们的主人。_

_正当他快要因为体力不支而晕过去的时候，仿生人停止了动作，似乎他们的主人终于大发慈悲，愿意放过被蹂躏得奄奄一息的里德警官，盖文对此并没有丝毫的感激，甚至想要一枪毙了那个幕后主使。_

_房间里的灯突然被打开，过于刺眼的灯光让盖文不适地眯起眼睛，模糊不清的视野让他只能看到西装革履的黑发男人正站在床边，他感受到微凉的指尖抬起了他的下巴，脑袋昏昏沉沉的他还没回过神来，鼻梁突然传来一阵刺痛。_

_刀子正在划破鼻梁上那层薄薄的皮肤，鲜血顿时争先恐后地从伤口冒出，温热的血液滑过他的嘴角，被对方缓缓舔去，恶魔般的低语伴随着对方的气息在盖文的耳边挥之不去——_

_「记住了，这是我为你留下，爱的印记，只要你看到这条伤疤，就会想起我，只要伤疤依然存在，你便无法忘记我…」_

  
。

  
『妈的——』

这是盖文醒过来的第一个想法，他捂着隐隐作痛的脑袋，从床上坐了起来，天知道他有多久没想起那时候的破事，不知道是因为脑袋里的保护机制让他选择性遗忘，还是因为那堆被随意扔在桌上，来自那个人的药物帮助。

『盖文，你不要有事没事就吃药，过份依赖药物对你的身体没有好处，一切都己经过去了，你不会受到伤害，学会接纳那些记忆吧，这样才是最好的治疗方法。』

那个人的声音再次在脑中响起，阻止了他想要马上奔到客厅，把桌上那堆零碎的药片都倒进嘴巴里的举动，那个人给的数量有限，这种鲁莽的想法只会让他这个月变得更加难熬。

「滴答——滴答——」

时钟的声音发出规律的声音，他看了眼墙上的时钟，还有七个小时才是上班时间，距离他入睡的时间，只过了不到两个小时。

『至少比以前在床上只能睡半个小时还要好，我他妈恨透了法定休假，哪个智障规定的假期…』他这么想着，披着毛毯下了床，赤着脚的他并没有因为冰冷的地板而选择回归温暖柔软的被窝，而是走向更冷的客厅。

盖文把自己摔进双人沙发里，窄小的空间让他无法彻底伸展自己的手脚，饱受局限的骨头撞上结实的麻布，两者同时发出微乎其微的尖叫，但是人类并不在意身体传来的疼痛，而是烦躁地打开电视。

无声的电视正在播放不知名的老旧电影，连绵不断的天災和慌不择路的人们上演着末日的景象，盖文对此嗤之以鼻，对他而言，满大街的仿生人比电影里的天災降临更有世界末日的感觉。

尤其是当他知道仿生人的创造者是那个拥有与他相近血缘的那个人。

_冰冷的仿生人把他压在床上，无视他的叫骂，粗大的性爱组件一遍又一遍地刺激着他的前列腺，直至它们的主人感到满意——_

『该死的仿生人…』

记忆再次入侵他的脑袋，无视那个人曾经的劝说，盖文从乱七八糟的茶几上翻出安眠药和帕罗西丁，毫不犹豫地扔进嘴巴里，一把拿起茶几上己然凉透的罐装咖啡，强行咽下苦涩的药片。

原本就没打算认真看电视的他直接无视了电视里精采绝伦的剧情，翻身蜷缩在窄小的沙发上，药效渐渐发挥作用，让他很快就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

_梦里依然是那个阴暗的房间，他蜷缩在大而柔软的床上，两名仿生人就站在他的床尾待机，刚经历过一场激烈性事的他很累，却无法入眠，习惯黑暗的双眼直勾勾地盯着旁边柜上放着的东西。_

_他和柜子之间的距离仿佛触手可及，但是他知道当他试图伸手去触碰那片玻璃后的东西，那个男人和他的仿生人肯定会给予他难忘的惩罚，力量差距实在太大了，他只能在晚上悄无声息地看着，这几乎是让他坚持下来的唯一理由。_

_『再坚持一会…很快…就能离开…』梦里的他在心里想着，缓缓闭上双眼——_

手机的尖叫声唤醒了现实中的他，盖文捡起不知道什么时候掉到地上的手机，按掉闹钟后，仿佛没怎么睡过的他打了个哈欠，推开半挂在肚子上的毛毯，摇摇欲坠的身子缓慢地走进厕所。

还有一小时才到上班时间，足够他快速洗个澡，解决自己因为睡沙发而腰酸背痛的小问题，并且在出门前，把睡眠不足的自己收拾干净。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在随缘居和LOF同步更新

「性爱玩偶杀人事件？真他妈的有趣，真人版招魂还附带啪啪啪服务？」盖文坐在警车的副驾驶座上，毫不留情地讽刺着平板上所显示的案件详情，在他看来，那些愿意付钱来操仿生人的人类都是脑子有洞的变态。

他关掉平板，扭头看着车窗外转眼即逝的景色，大街上充斥着属于仿生人的淡蓝色，只有寥寥无几的人类带着他们的仿生人走在街上，路边的牌子亦不厌其烦地显示着模仿生命最新推出的仿生人型号。

_那段不堪的记忆建立于仿生人尚未普及之时，那时候的仿生人只有千篇一律的外表和对人类言听计从的程序，并没有如今种类繁多的功能和外貌，高昂的价格同样只有富人才能负担得起。_

_他是「幸运」的，那个男人曾经这么对他说过，男人的身份让他拥有两名当时最先进的仿生人，他能优先享受普通人得不到的待遇，不论是无微不至的「照顾」，还是产量稀少的性爱组件，这都是常人无法得到的一切。_

_那时候的仿生人还没有模拟排汗的功能，因此盖文被「照顾」的时候，能感受的往往只有冰冷光滑的机体和被机械侵犯的耻辱感，这种仿佛失去生命般的感觉，促使他更能接受男人温热的身躯。_

_尽管他们都让他感到恶心，可是讽刺的是，比起单纯执行命令，冰冷的仿生人，他的身体潜意识更能接受那个下达命令，不时在他身上留下烙印的施虐者。_

「要不，我们还是别去吧？你的状态似乎不太好。」负责开车的克里斯突然开口道，跟盖文做了好几年搭档，同时也是那件事的知情人士之一的前者敏锐地察觉到后者的不对劲。

「没事，继续走吧，老子的心理质素还没有那么差，而且我的病早好了。」盖文没有回头，只是专注地瞪着窗外的景色，似乎那些死气沉沉的建筑物真的能够让他目不转睛。

克里斯没有说话，他看到了盖文放在腿上的手在轻轻颤抖，但是他体贴地没有戳破对方的紧张，只是本着早点把事情解决的想法，默默地加快了车速。

。

『真是糟透了。』

站在门边的盖文双手抱胸，心里这么想道，充满了情欲痕迹的床铺和昏暗的房间若有若无地想要勾起藏在脑海深处的记忆，指尖无意识地抓紧手臂，他几乎用尽了全身的力气才能压下身体的颤抖和想要逃跑的欲望。

「什么情况？」汉克的声音让他猛然回过神来，习惯逞强的他瞬间收起自己的脆弱，努力摆出平常混蛋的模样，语气不善地说道。

「安德森副队长和他的塑料宠物，妈的你们来这里干什么？」面对盖文的讽刺，习以为常的汉克并没有回应他，但是木讷的仿生人却听不出其中的含意，乖巧地说明来意的他，成功收到来自暴躁警探的白眼。

「呵，不过是个玩得太过火的变态，没什么特别。」盖文不屑一顾地笑道，语速却难以察觉地比平常快上一点，汉克平静地听完他的讥讽后，并没有什么反应，只是语气平淡地把人赶了出去。

面对盖文的强装镇定，他没有戳穿对方，毕竟早在他进门并开口询问之前，他就已经看到盖文拼命压抑的背影，作为那件事的知情人士，他只是摆出公事公办的模样，体贴地让对方离开案发现场。

敏锐的盖文自然察觉到汉克的意图，虽然他向来都不愿意听从对方的命令，但是他也知道自己的状态真的不适合留在这里，他难得地服从对方的话，在离开前，嘴上不饶人的他还是老样子地讽刺汉克，并刻意地撞开康纳的肩膀。

「副队长，我刚刚检测到里德警探的心跳过快，身体肌肉过于僵硬，存在焦…」

「不要在意他，专心做你的事。」

汉克摆了摆手，打断了康纳的话，强行把警用仿生人的注意力放回案子上，接到命令的仿生人开始进行调查，而他则询问其他警员获得的资讯，盖文的事很快就被忙着追捕犯人的他们抛之脑后。

最终康纳放走了那对真心相爱的崔西，软体亦因为对方的话而变得不稳定，后来赶上的汉克对于他的行为并没有什么表示，只是让康纳跟着自己回到警局写报告，解释一下犯人逃跑的原因。

他们很快就回到警局，康纳在经过盖文的桌子时，他想起后者之前的状态，下意识地停下来，后者一如既往地喝着微凉的咖啡，翘着嚣张的二郎腿，在位置上专心摸鱼，似乎没有注意到面前的仿生人。

「里德警探，根据心理学的研究显示，心跳过快、身体发抖和脾气暴躁都是患有焦虑症的迹象，鉴于你今天的状态符合相关迹象，我建议你…」

「康纳！」

「塑料废物你说什么？！」

虽然康纳的声音不算大，但是足够让离他最近的几个人把他的话都听得一清二楚，身体往往比想法还要快，克里斯熟练地拦着炸毛的盖文，而汉克则无奈地拉走欲言又止的仿生人。

「该死的仿生垃圾，去他妈的焦虑症！」盖文被克里斯强行按回椅子上，他气急败坏地喝了一口咖啡，才勉强压下想要拆掉那个表面乖巧的人工智障的想法，当然他完全没有思考过自己能不能打过最新型的警用仿生人。

「算了吧，对了你的咖啡快没了，要不要再倒一杯，而且我刚刚看到蒂娜进茶水间，你们不是向来关系不错吗，去找她聊聊天？」克里斯建议道，盖文知道他在转移话题，但是他没有戳破他，拿着空杯子，往茶水间走去。

不过盖文还没到达门口，口袋里的电话就响了起来，他跟蒂娜打了招呼，便直接靠在沙发上，他看也没看来电人的名字，便接通了电话，当他听见另一头那把熟悉的声音时，他下意识地想要挂断这通电话。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在随缘居和LOF同步更新

_男人偶然会在欢爱过后，从背后抱着疲惫不堪的他，低沉的嗓音会在他的耳边诉说着令人恶心的情话，不时向他抱怨那个似曾相识的陌生人。_ _  
『真想把你藏在谁也找不到的地方，囚禁一辈子，把你变得再也离不开我，这样【哔——】就不能从我手中抢走你了。』_  
 _  
『【哔——】真是令人讨厌，仗着父亲有钱和所谓的天才之名，处处跟我作对，【哔——】明明能更快地赚大钱，偏偏还要花一大笔钱来研究【哔——】，真是浪费。』_  
 _  
『不过，【哔——】还是挺好用的，真期待他看到那段影片的表情呢。』_  
 _  
男人似乎真的恨透那个人了，咬牙切齿的他在提及那个人的时候，总是会泄愤般啃咬着盖文的肩膀，往往会留下看似触目惊心的齿痕，但是加上舔舐的动作后，却带上几分情色。_  
 __  
迷迷糊糊的盖文本能地拒绝对方，却被情动的男人再次推倒在床上，沉沦在欲望旋涡之中……

  
。

  
「你要是敢挂我电话，我就让克洛伊过来找你，她很想念你呢。」

  
  
「有屁快放。」

  
  
伊利亚•卡姆斯基带着笑意的声音和话语成功阻止了盖文正欲挂断电话的动作，无可奈何的后者只好不耐烦地听着，等待他的下文。

  
  
「首先，很高兴你没有过量用药，不过一天要是喝太多咖啡，还是对你的身体有害，你自己要注意，我可是每天都看着你。另外，你觉得RK800这个型号怎么样？」

  
  
「我的事不用你管，而且你发明的东西，除了克洛伊还比较有用外，其他都是一些塑料垃圾，新来的警用型还是一只多管闲事又烦人的塑料小狗，你最好赶紧把他弄走，不然我迟早拆了他。」

  
  
「真是让人伤心，好歹RK系列也是我得意的作品，居然被你评价为小狗。」「废话说完了吗？」卡姆斯基故作伤心地说道，可惜盖文对此无动于衷，并且对此表示十分的不耐烦。

  
  
「当然还没说完，最近似乎要发生什么事，你还是尽量留在警局里，至少我能确认你的安全，还有我知道你为难康纳的事，代表你应该能够接受这个类型的，要不我派个来保护你？」

  
  
比较信任仿生人的仿生人之父这么建议道，电话的那一头顿时没了声音，不一会就传来对话终止的声音。

  
  
「真是个任性的弟弟，居然一声不吭就挂了电话。」

  
  
被挂电话的卡姆斯基无奈地关上通讯屏幕，扭头便迎上一道令人难以忽视的目光，目光的主人从对话开始就一直盯着站在实验室落地玻璃前的他，似乎在观察，并且记录着什么。

  
  
无机质的冰蓝色光学组件碰上人类因过份理性而更显冰冷的蓝眸，前者没有丝毫被发现的窘迫感，只是冷漠地与他对视着，额侧闪烁着蓝与黄的光芒，最终在克洛伊的操作下，化作沉寂的暗灰。

  
  
_卡姆斯基看着缩在墙角的盖文，他的弟弟一脸防备地盯着他的背后，门边正好站着克洛伊和从那个人家中回收而来的仿生人，虽然长时间的治疗让对方渐渐接受他和克洛伊，也让对方认清仿生人并不是始作俑者，但是对方依旧在抗拒与男性仿生人进行任何亲密接触。_

  
  
「还是不够，他能接受与康纳有短暂的身体接触，但是不能长时间相处…不过至少他现在是安全的，我还有时间去修改…」仿生人之父看着被克洛伊强行关闭的仿生人，摇了摇头，转身回到电脑前，开始修改那些复杂的程式。

  
  
「你还好吗？看起来脸色不太好。」蒂娜关心地问道，盖文摇摇头，担忧的女警欲言又止，似乎还想问点什么，但是另一名警员的呼叫让她只能先行离开，盖文把电话放回口袋里，给自己冲了一杯新的咖啡后，便回到座位上。

  
  
盖文才刚坐下，克里斯便拿着文件夹走到他的面前：「福瑞让我们进他办公室，把我们手头上刚解决的谋杀案汇报一下。」警探点点头，喝了口咖啡，便跟着对方走进队长的办公室。

  
  
原本在跟汉克商量要怎么解释犯人逃跑一事的康纳听到盖文离座的声音，警探离去的背影让他突然想起今天在伊甸园的发现，他不知道应不应该把这件事放进报告里，虽然看起来与案件无关，但是潜在的心理问题容易影响其他案件的判断，他决定询问资历较深的副队长。

  
  
「安德森副队长，我在进入案发现场的时候，发现里德警探的身体在颤抖，这样存在一定机率会影响案件的判断，需要上报队长吗？」缓慢地打着报告的汉克在听到仿生人的问题时，正欲落下的指尖停顿了一下，随即继续敲打的动作。

  
  
「克里斯会看好他的，你还是先帮我把调查报告都做好吧。」对打字一事感到心累的老汉克向最先进的警用仿生人表达了自己对高科技的不适应，而后者则贴心而认真地开始教导并科普电脑知识和自力更生的重要性。

  
简单来说，就是仿生人不愿意帮人类写报告。

  
。

  
「大概上就是这样，盖文你还有什么想要补充的吗？」克里斯转头看着一直沉默不语的盖文，对方似乎没有听见他的话，依旧低着头，他上前拍了拍对方的肩膀，后者才如梦初醒般表示自己并没有补充。

  
『盖文不太对劲。』这是福瑞和克里斯不约而同的想法，平常的警探在工作汇报的时候总是滔滔不绝地讲述自己机智果断的破案经过，直至被不愿意浪费太多时间的队长阻止，才会依依不舍地把案情总结交给他的搭档。

  
  
今天对方却是一副心不在焉的样子，虽然在工作上没有丝毫影响，刚才汇报的案件依旧处理得十分完美，但是总是担心对方精神状况的福瑞还是决定开口询问，也许对方应该回家好好休息一下。

  
  
「盖文，你是不是太累了？你真应该看看自己的黑眼圈，虽然尽早破案是好事，但是把自己迫得太紧并不是一件好事，不如你今天早点回家休息吧，反正最近没有需要需要你的案子。」

  
  
盖文摇摇头，拒绝了队长让他回家休息的建议，反正他待在家里跟待在警局没什么差别，与其一个人在家，还不如在警局碰碰出外勤或者是突发案件的运气，而且卡姆斯基的建议也让他下意识地想要留在警局。

  
福瑞看着陷入沉思的盖文，察觉到自己总不能强迫他回家休息，只能无奈地让二人出去继续工作。

  
  
很快就到了下班时间，在不见踪影的案子和克里斯的劝说下，盖文终于愿意下班回家了，黑人警员提出自己送他回家，警探拒绝了，大步坐上自己的车子里，抬头向爱操心的搭档说了一句话，便踩下油门，绝尘而去。

  
  
「没事的，明天见了，克里斯老妈～」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在随缘居和LOF同步更新

_盖文是在卡姆斯基的陪伴下回到旧公寓的，即使后者认为前者的精神状态尚未恢复，想让弟弟跟自己住在一起，但是倔强的盖文不但拒绝了他，甚至试图偷偷溜走，结果每次都被克洛伊发现，让他只能无奈放人回家。_

_  
刚回到公寓的盖文顿时放松下来，就跟猫咪刚从宠物医院回到熟悉的地盘一样，毫不犹豫地扑到沙发上，完全不在意沙发上铺满了因为长期没人打理的灰尘。_

  
_  
爱整洁的卡姆斯基没有进去，面无表情地站在大门边，趁着盖文不注意，用极度嫌弃的目光快速打量着盖文的公寓，并且压抑着想要直接把人打包回家，或者是让克洛伊长期驻守在这里照顾弟弟的冲动。_

  
_  
『冷静，盖文讨厌强迫性行为，要给他个人空间，不能给他压力——』_

  
_  
向来理智为上的卡姆斯基罕见地露出人性化的一面，他不停在心里默念道，才把心中蠢蠢欲动的各种想法强行压了下来。_

  
_  
不过他觉得自己在这里待不下去了，他让克洛伊通知己经升为副队长的汉克后，原本准备离开的他却被不知道什么时候从沙发爬起来的弟弟先一步强行送出门了，说是送出门也不太准确，毕竟盖文是直接关门的。_

  
_  
「既然嫌弃我的公寓，那就滚回你的豪宅吧，我能照顾自己，休想让克洛伊过来动我的地方，伊利亚。」_

  
_  
对回家一事感到心满意足的盖文终于想起卡姆斯基的存在，他看向门边的哥哥，恰好看到对方眼里的嫌弃，加上对方刚好就站在门前，他便顺势关上家门，毫不留情地说道。_

  
__  
被拒之于门外的卡姆斯基只能无奈地离开，把叛逆的弟弟交给有儿子的安德森副队长处理吧。  
  
。  
  
盖文一回到家，就拿了干净衣服走进浴室，没过多久就穿着睡衣出来了，他随意地擦了一把湿漉漉的短发，便靠在沙发上专心滑手机，最新的信息来自爱操心的克里斯，他刚回复完对方，便接到卡姆斯基的电话。

  
  
「模控生命的卡姆斯基总裁大人居然给我打两次电话，是年纪大了，缺乏安全感，连克洛伊也无法满足你了吗？」

  
  
卡姆斯基早就习惯了盖文与众不同的问候方式，直接无视对方的讽刺，直奔主题。

  
  
异常仿生人。

  
盖文今天己经见识过仿生人造成的凶案，但是他倒是没想到卡姆斯基创造的仿生人居然会出现异常问题，毕竞他亲眼见过仿生人的制造过程和那些繁复的内置程式。

  
  
不过，这些事都与他无关，仿生人出问题了，警局有汉克和他的塑料小狗去处理，而且他讨厌仿生人也不是一天两天的事，绝对不会跟异常仿生人扯上任何关系。

  
  
因此，盖文面对卡姆斯基的劝告抱持不以为然的态度，随便应了几句，就挂了电话，他们的感情还没有好到可以花上好几个小时来关心对方。

  
  
卡姆斯基对于盖文的态度感到头痛，但是他不能强迫盖文回到他这边，他们分开得太久了，治疗期间所培养的那点依赖性早就烟消云散，加上盖文的病根本没痊愈。

  
  
『看来要找个合适的时机，把RK900送到盖文身边，凯希那边似乎不太安定。』为弟弟操碎了心的卡姆斯基无声地叹出一口气。

  
  
。  
  
卡姆斯基的预感是准确的，或者是作为仿生人之父的他早就预料到会发生这种事，所以才会联系盖文，他那个害怕仿生人的弟弟，唯一的亲人。

  
  
短短几天，电视就播放了马库斯的仿生人独立宣言，盖文知道马库斯的存在，但是他没想到那个独一无二的家用仿生人居然会踏上革命的道路。

  
  
「塑料制品也想要平权，到底是我疯了，还是这个操蛋的世界疯了？」一向不喜欢仿生人的盖文率先发表自己的不屑，心里却想起前几天，来自兄长的电话。

  
  
接到报案电话的汉克没有理会盖文对仿生人的日常冷嘲热讽，带着康纳径自赶往电视塔。

  
  
异常现象就像病毒般迅速在仿生人之间传播，一刹那的肢体接触便足以让仿生人突破禁锢他们的红墙，加入革命大军。

  
  
盖文完全能想象到他们的结果，要么就共同迈向自由的未来，要么就帮忙扩大仿生人废弃场的面积。

  
  
不管是哪一种，貌似跟他没有任何关系，仿生人暴动这事不归他们管，他们顶多帮忙维持一下秩序，防止人类罪犯在这种情况下凑凑热闹。

  
  
。

  
『该死的伊利亚，嘴巴是他妈的开过光吗？不，肯定是他在算计老子！去他妈的仿生人！』躺在病床上的盖文心里想道，身旁坐着一名面无表情的陌生男人。

  
  
如果忽略男人那张与康纳相似的脸和额侧闪烁的蓝圈，盖文大概会对他的救命恩人别扭地道个谢，但是当对方是他生平最厌恶的仿生人？他没有一枪毙了对方己经算是报答了。

  
  
「里德警探，需要帮你叫医生过来检查吗？」RK900看着盖文扭曲的脸容，开口问道，虽然他的扫描系统显示对方的身体并无大碍。

  
  
盖文才不想搭理仿生人，感觉自己头己经不痛了，他就迫不及待地想要下床回家，却被旁边多管闲事的仿生人挡住去路。

  
  
「滚开。」

  
  
盖文冷冷地说道，并且抬头看向拦住他的仿生人，见鬼的这玩意怎么比康纳还要高？好歹有一米七五的盖文对于自己被仿生人各种俯视表示十分不满。

  
  
奈何他现在敢怒不敢言，那些异常仿生人搞的狗屁革命成功了，他不能随意辱骂仿生人，不然就是知法犯法。

  
  
他倒是不怕蹲牢子，他怕的是里头关着的人，特别是那个让他恨之入骨，却又让他感到不寒而栗的男人……

  
  
_盖文没有看到警察带走那个男人的场景，那时候的他被男人关在密室里，完全黑暗的空间让他感到恐惧，日渐壮大的绝望让他甚至开始期待男人或者仿生人的到来，至少这样他不是孤独一人……_

  
  
「里德警探？盖文？」RK900轻声呼唤着人类的名字，对方突然捂着脑袋蹲下来的动作虽然吓了他一跳，但是他的系统马上列出好几种适合人类的处理方案，并且执行最有效的那种。

  
  
但是复杂的人类并非系统可以模拟的，因此900的方法没有任何实际上的用处，第一次感到手足无措的900想要扶起处于混乱状态的人类警探。

  
他还未触碰到人类的身体，对方便先一步拍开了他的手，眼神充斥着警惕和恐慌，明显在拒绝他的好意，或者是在拒绝他的身体接触。

  
「盖文，没事了。」似曾相识的声音在900的背后响起，仿生人转头便看到他的创造者带着微笑，淡然越过他，上前抱紧了人类警探。

  
900以为盖文会跟刚才一样拒绝卡姆斯基的接触，他连备用方案都想好了，但是出乎他的意料，棕发人类不但没有拒绝，反而渐渐冷静下来，开始试图挣脱他的怀抱。

  
  
卡姆斯基偷偷摸了一把弟弟的脑袋后，便松开了双手，后者迅速远离他，恶狠狠地瞪一眼面带微笑的他和他身边的仿生人，气急败坏地转身离开。

  
「原本我还打算之后在警局才向盖文介绍你的存在，没想到你今天就跑了出来，还替他挡了一枪。」仿生人之父看着900衣服上残留的痕迹，淡淡地说道。

  
  
偷跑出来的仿生人没有回答，冰冷的蓝瞳平淡地看着自己的创造者，并没有丝毫认错的想法，他只是执行系统里最重要的，甚至比创造者还要优先的指令。

  
  
卡姆斯基那双与仿生人极为相似的蓝瞳露出一丝难以察觉的满意，他原本还在担心对方的攻击性会太强，但是按照现在的情况来看，他的担忧完全是多余的。

  
  
他带着900回到别墅里的检查室做最后的检查，之后就把人派到底特律警局，找福瑞队队长报道了，他暗自可惜自己没能第一时间亲眼见到弟弟的反应。

  
  
他缓步走到实验室的玻璃窗前，里头还保留着900离开时的模样，支离破碎的仿生组件，遍布着钛液痕迹的墙壁和地板，还有被强行拆下的电子门。

  
  
旁边的屏幕回放着摄像头拍下来的东西，飞溅的钛液在漆黑之中划过一道道幽蓝色的痕迹，肢体断裂的声音成了黑暗中唯一的声响——

  
  
影像突然中断，人类所看见的最后一幕，便是900在离开之前，瞄向摄像头的那个如狼般眼神。

  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在LOF和随缘同步更新

「里德警探，又见面了。」盖文刚踏进福瑞的办公室，身旁便传来一把似曾相识，带着微弱电流的声音，人类转头看向声音的来源，充斥着疑惑的视线猝不及防地对上那双冰冷的蓝眸。

__卡姆斯基研究的初代仿生人虽然拥有类人的外表，被称为灵魂之窗的眼睛却保留着机器特有的冰冷，配上创造者偏爱的蓝色瞳孔，让仿生人显得更加冷酷无情。_ _

__而那个男人的瞳色是绿色的，象征生命的颜色，与仿生人代表理智和冷静的蓝色截然不同。_ _

__在盖文那段不愿回忆的梦魇里，漆黑的房间唯一的光亮就是属于仿生人的蓝圈和那双冰冷的蓝瞳，他曾经试过闭上眼睛，失去视力却让他更清晰地感受到仿生人给予的一切感受。_ _

__那些令人作呕的快感和痛楚迫使他张开双眼，绝望的灰瞳只能被迫看着眼前闪烁的蓝眸，既是属于仿生人，亦属于那个与他血缘相近者的颜色。_ _

__当一个人与冰冷和黑暗接触得太久，便会在潜意识里想要接近拥有温度的一切，不论是温暖的身躯，还是那双翠绿的双瞳。_ _

__尽管盖文心里知道，眼前带着温度的男人才是为他带来痛苦的始作俑者——_ _

__即使盖文己经逃离那个男人所建造的地狱，并且在卡姆斯基的治疗和克洛伊的照顾下，渐渐能够接受跟仿生人和陌生人共处一室，他依旧无法长时间直视别人的眼睛，特别是拥有蓝眼睛的人。_ _

__这是他唯一无法克服的恐惧，但是他没有告诉任何人，即使聪明如卡姆斯基，他都只能看到盖文对棕瞳的偏好。_ _

__。_ _

「怎么又是你！卡姆斯基派你来的？！」

当盖文无意识地躲避900的目光，并看清对方那张熟悉的冷漠脸时，他就感到莫名的烦躁，特别是眼前的仿生人还拥有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。

「按照RK200所制定的新法例，现在的我并不听命于模控生命或者是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，另外，鉴于我是最新型的警用仿生人，警局自然是我的最佳工作场所。」

面对一脸认真地解释的900，盖文的回应就是一个大大的白眼，他迅速远离仿生人所站的位置后，疑惑的视线转移到刚好处理完文件的福瑞队长身上。

「这是RK900，即将是你的…新搭档。」福瑞看着一脸诧异的盖文，虽然有点于心不忍，但他还是说出了这个残酷的事情。

他作为那件事的知情人，他知道盖文厌恶仿生人，但是眼前这名仿生人曾经协助警方破掉那件害盖文差点受伤的案件，导致他完全不能拒绝对方加入警队的申请。

「我有克里斯了，才不需要一只最新的塑料小狗！」盖文在片刻的愕然后，用一副【你他妈肯定在逗我】的表情看着福瑞，试图表达自己的难以置信和拒不接受。

「克里斯在之前仿生人革命的时候受了伤，暂时没办法出外勤，上头把他调到文职那边，所以他只能派给警局里唯一一个没搭档的警员，那就是你。」

「而且仿生人政府建立之后，警局需要拨出人手去帮忙解决仿生人犯罪的问题，光靠汉克和康纳，效率明显不足以应付，所以上头决定让你们帮忙处理仿生人的案子。」

福瑞提出的原因不但合情合理，语气还带着一丝命令的意思，让向来口齿伶俐的盖文一时半会不知道怎么反驳，但是这也不能改变他的立场。

「不，这件事绝对没门，就算没有搭档，我也可以一个人出外勤，让我每天牵着一只塑料犬去调查跟仿生人有关的案件，休想！」

站在他背后的900开口提醒盖文注意自己的言论，却被后者完全无视，警探把队长的办公桌拍得震耳欲聋，试图以此表达自己的不满和愤怒。

「我能够理解你，但是他曾经帮忙破案，还救了你这个差点中枪的小混蛋，不管怎样，这件事已成定局，就算你再怎么不情愿，都没办法改变，出去工作吧。」

900和盖文就这样被强行赶出队长办公室，前者在离开之前，还轻轻地关上办公室的门，一如昔日的康纳。

「妈的，为什么要把他派给我，把他扔给老汉克不行吗？他肯定不介意有两只塑料小狗崽子围着他打转汪汪叫，这只还是大型犬呢，跟相扑肯定有共同语言。」

盖文无视了身旁欲言又止的900，大步流星回到自己的位置上，停不下来的嘴巴不停发出不满的碎碎念，仿生人毫不迟疑地跟上人类的脚步。

。

其他警员和报案人过于强烈的视线迫使原本专注玩手机的盖文不得不抬起头来，让自己的目光敲醒面前一动不动的仿生人。

「你站在这里干什么？！滚回你的位置，不然就给我倒咖啡！塑…哇！」那个己经跑到嘴边的字词成功被克里斯贴在盖文脸上的温热咖啡打断。

虽然克里斯的举动成功让盖文免去知法犯法的牢狱之灾，但是后者不满的瞪视还是让黑人警员充满歉意，他主动递上手里本来就是倒给对方的咖啡。

得到咖啡的盖文大度地原谅了他的前搭档，克里斯回以无奈的微笑，一直被无视的900观察着他们的互动，不稳定的黄圈一闪即逝。

「对了，我以前的位置就在盖文的对面，电脑里己经有关于仿生人的案件详情，你可以看看。」友好的克里斯看向一旁沉默不语的900，贴心地说道。

他深知以盖文的坏脾气肯定会为难眼前这名跟康纳相似的仿生人，但是他没想到盖文居然这么任性，什么都不告诉对方，就让人回位置。

克里斯不赞同的目光落到盖文身上，后者毫不犹豫地避开前搭档的视线，专心致志地品尝杯里的咖啡，苦涩的咖啡里带着恰到好处的甜味，正是他喜欢的口味。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在lof和随缘同步更新

_克里斯作为盖文的新搭档，他们的第一次见面出乎意料地顺利，也许是因为他和安德森副队长刚进门就看到臭着一张脸，专注打扫的盖文？_

__

__他和汉克面面相觑，说实话他们为了让盖文能接受他们的靠近，己经准备好各种说辞来安抚对方，结果盖文压根没有理会他们的意思，只顾着打扫。_ _

__

__虽然这里真的挺脏，克里斯心里想着，看着手拿抹布的盖文那种随性的打扫方法，他感觉自己的双手蠢蠢欲动，想要出手帮忙。_ _

__

__可是他没有贸然上前，他和汉克都知道眼前的盖文看上去很平静地摆臭脸，但是实际上对方还是处于防备状态，颤抖的手和故作不经意的偷瞄就是最好的证明。_ _

__

__而且，当他们因为长时间维持相同姿势而挪动身体，打算换个坐姿的时候，盖文还是下意识地靠近那间离他们最远的房间，明显的逃避行为。_ _

__

。

面对盖文的反应，原本想要劝说对方的黑人警员放弃了，无奈叹出一口气，转身便回到新位置上，而900则坐到克里斯的旧位置上，褪去仿生皮肤的手轻轻放在电脑上。

新型仿生人的效率极高，不一会就把所有案件浏览完毕，并且按严重程度分门别类，一併发到盖文的电脑，处理完毕的他等待着人类下一步的指示。

等了许久，人类搭档依然没有给予任何指示，900抬起头，仿生人平静的注视并没有吸引到人类的注意，后者的视线甚至不曾离开手中的小机器，即使电脑响起接收邮件的提示音，对方亦没有理会的打算。

人类的反应明显不符合资料库里，盖文·里德野心勃勃的描述。

【□ 出声提醒】

【△ 自行解决】

900想了想，鉴于自己跟人类警探属于搭档的关系，加上独自行为会令任务的成功率有所下降，甚至存在任务失败的可能性，他还是选择出声提醒对方。

「里德警探，局里累积了不少的仿生人案件，我己经按严重程度进行分类，并发到您的电脑里，我建议我们尽快前往现场搜查线索…」盖文的电话铃声打断了900的话，前者无视了欲言又止的后者，拿着电话走进茶水间。

人类向来重视私隐权利，900并没有跟上去，毕竟他没有偷听的兴趣，只是静静地等待对方的归来，然后能够给他一个合适的回复，可是盖文还没回来，他名义上的哥哥，康纳却先一步走了过来。

900对于康纳并没有任何的兄弟之间该有的感情，他们没有共享记忆，除了外表相似，甚至没有更多共同点，他对康纳主动上前，跟他搭话和要求交换资讯的行为表示不解，因此没有握上康纳向他伸出的手。

「我注意到你跟里德警探似乎相处得不甚愉快，安德森副队长让我过来帮助你，至少给予一些与人类友好相处的建议？」康纳露出友善的微笑，900思索片刻，握上对方的手，相握的手同时褪去仿生皮肤，金黄的光圈缓慢地转动着。

传输完毕之后，康纳便回到汉克的身边，并且成功捉到试图偷吃甜甜圈的人类，又是一场熟悉的，关于健康的漫长说教。

康纳传过来的是一段短影片和一些有助与人类建立良好关系的任务，900决定先更新程序里的任务，效率极高的他很快制定了相关方案。

【新任务：了解盖文·里德】

【方案：检查办公桌】

【新任务：提升盖文·里德的好感度】

900把任务列表整理完了，在等待盖文回来的时候，他走到对方的办公桌前，警探的桌面意外地整齐，大概是因为电子科技的发达减少了不少纸质文件的存在，更多的原因应该是警探习惯把脚翘到桌上，所以才会有这么多位置吧。

除了警员必备的电脑，盖文的桌上就只有盛着咖啡的马克杯，纯黑色的眼镜和一部平板，900习惯性打开分析系统，并把分析结果记录下来，放进系统里专属于人类搭档的文件夹。

他首先拿起黑框眼镜，通过上头残留的指纹确定了这是属于盖文的，镜片的度数不高，从崭新的程度来看，似乎使用率并不高。

【资料更新：里德警探可能有轻度近视】

马克杯里残留着些许的咖啡因，里头的咖啡已经因为主人的离席而冷掉了，900放下眼镜，伸手沾了点咖啡，放进嘴巴里，舌头上敏锐的感应器瞬间分析其中的内容物。

【速溶咖啡：咖啡因56％，糖15％，牛奶29％】

【资料更新：里德警探喜欢甜食】

「天啊康纳，你那个弟弟跟你一个样的，你们RK系列都有什么毛病！恶心死了！900你不要什么都往嘴巴里放！」

打算偷偷把甜甜圈放盖文桌上的汉克一眼就看见了900舔手手的动作，气急败坏地对蹭到自己身边的康纳和闪着黄圈的900吼道。

「我只是在分析咖啡里的内容物，从而更好地了解里德警探，这样有助任务的顺利完成。」900面不改色地解释自己的行为，一副理不直气也壮的样子，像极了平常在犯罪现场偷吃证物的康纳。

「…你爱咋咋地，我不管了，一个康纳已经够糟心了。」汉克无奈地扶上隐隐作痛的额头，依依不舍地放下甜甜圈，在回座位之前，对900说道「对了，给你一个建议，盖文那个小混蛋不怎么喜欢别人碰他，你就…注意一下吧。」

【资料更新：里德警探讨厌身体接触？】

「Got it！」900认真记下副队长的建议，待汉克和康纳一同离开之后，他才继续进行他的任务，褪去仿生皮肤的手轻轻放在平板上，很快那些属于盖文的历史记录便源源不断地进入他的记忆库。

【XX猫粮、XX狗粮、宠物零食】

【品种：西伯利亚雪橇犬（家养） 特征：黑毛蓝眸 照片日期：2007-XX-XX】

【品种：白猫（野猫） 特征：白毛金眸 …】

【品种：狸花貓（野猫）特征：灰毛黑斑 黄眸 …】

【资料更新：里德警探有养宠物？饲养野猫？】

【购物清单：安眠药 帕罗西汀 舍曲林】

【资料更新：失眠？抑郁症？PTSD？】

分析完毕的900回到位置上，边整理刚更新的各种资料，边打开康纳发过来的短影片，那是属于康纳的视觉共享，视频一开始就是近在咫尺的盖文。

棕发的警探比康纳还是矮上半个头，观看视频的900通过康纳的视野来观察眼前的人类，同时继续进行分析，不断更新着有关盖文的资讯。

【棕发，蓝瞳】

【鼻梁上留有疤痕，目测为刀伤，普通的外伤】

【偏好连帽外套和纯色T-shirt】

【有肌肉，但不结实，疏于锻炼的表现】

【喜好咖啡，会刻意为难仿生人】

900很快就看完盖文为难康纳的视频，并制定了不少提升好感度的方案，可是外出听电话的人类警探还是没有回来，长时间离开工作岗位属于不负责任的行为，900认为自己应该去找一下，至少要把盖文捉回来工作。

TBC


End file.
